


Happy Anniversary

by AnotherWorld3111



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Proposals, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: “Jen? I’m home.”Jared stepping further into the house, loosening the tie around his neck.Stepping deeper into the house, Jared lunged forward, and caught Jensen’s waist in his arms.Jensen gasped, stiffening in his hold.“Jesus, Jay. You scared me."





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hpjk_addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/gifts).



> HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO ONLY MY BEST TUMBLR FRIEND EVER?!?!?!  
> I've had this written a while ago because I couldn't wait for the one year mark, which is why when i accidentally (and i swear to god talk about the most annoying and frightening blunder) blocked you and it reset our following time thingy, i was so particular about trying to find out when it hit the one year mark (yeesh, math), and okay, so this might be a few days off unfortunately :( BUT  
> HAPPY ONE YEAR @DEANWINBEAN!!! THIS ONE (And honestly, future ones in this fandom actually from now on) IS FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!! *blows a whole truckload of kisses*

  “Jen? I’m home.” Jared toed off his shoes, eyebrows furrowing when he was only met with silence. Letting the shoes drop to the floor - and only just remembering to push them to the side and out of the way - Jared stepping further into the house, loosening the tie around his neck. 

  With the next inhale, Jared paused, before taking in a deeper breathe. Another breath, and Jared let his nose automatically direct his feet into the kitchen. Sure enough, there stood Jensen, earphones firmly in place, head bobbing along to the faint sounds of  _ Simple Man  _ that Jared could pick up. Absently dropping his suitcase on a nearby chair, Jared lunged forward, and caught Jensen’s waist in his arms.

  Jensen gasped, stiffening in his hold, grip momentarily loosening before tightening on his spatula, before he registered who was hugging him, and all together slumped in Jared’s arms, reaching up with his free hand to tug off the earphones.

  “Jesus, Jay. You scared me. What if I had a knife in my hand?” Jensen scolded. Jared carelessly hummed, eyes slipping closed as he nosed at Jensen’s neck.

  “Well, you didn’t, and you’re too careful for that. ‘Sides, you can’t tell me you’d do anything to me.” 

  Jared grinned when he heard Jensen let out an exasperatedly defeat huff. “Yeah, well, whatever. Get off me, you big moose. I need to finish cooking here.” 

  Jared frowned, not moving away as he sniffed Jensen’s neck and getting a stronger whiff of alcohol that time. If anything, his hand started to itch towards the hem of Jensen’s shirt, fingers playing with the edge of the fabric. 

  “This looks elaborate. Were you cooking ever since you got home?” He questioned, grabbing the moment to slyly slip his hand under Jensen’s shirt. Nonetheless, Jensen gasped when Jared’s hand met his skin, and his wrist made an aborted motion, as if to smach Jared’s wrist with the spatula, before he thought better, and let Jared splay his hand over the side of Jensen’s slender waist.

  “It’s just spaghetti. And nah. Came home early. Apparently, Mish just got his schedules mixed up. He ended up rushing back in and practically pushed me out ‘cause he wanted the better tips.” 

  Jared huffed. “One day, he’s gonna end up in a different country because of ‘mixed up schedules.’”

  Jensen snickered. “You’re telling me. Now, for real, Jay.” His tone became more serious, though Jared didn’t miss the merry light dancing in Jensen’s eyes. “Move, before this burns.” 

  Jared rolled his eyes. In one quick movement, he turned off the stove, grabbing onto Jensen more firmly with the hand tucked under his shirt, and whirled his boyfriend around, holding him firmly in place against the stove.

  “What the - Jar _ ed!”  _ Jensen exclaimed. “What are you - dude, dinner!” He eventually managed to push out, looking thoroughly affronted. But Jared wasn’t bothered, instead dropping to his knees, slipping his hands out from under Jensen’s shirt, pushing it up instead to lay a kiss on the flat expanse of skin there.

  “Dude. Seriously. Blow jobs are great and all, but not when I’m-” Jensen froze, mouth still forming a letter his voice wasn’t following through with, as he gaped at Jared.

  Jared, who was on one knee, and holding out a box. 

  “I was actually planning to do this later, but sue me, I couldn’t wait any longer.” Jared began, a small, shy smile tugging at his lips as Jensen dropped the spatula. “Yeah, probably would have been more romantic to do it after dinner, I could have lit the candles and all, but Jensen… Jen, baby, you make my head spin, my heart dance, I can’t think straight, hell, I can’t even see straight when I’m around you. All I know is that I want to do anything for you, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you - I want  _ you,  _ every day with you, to see your lazy morning grumpiness with only a begrudging smile for me alone, to ease you after a day of work that you only save your best for, to be one of the people that you care for, but to care for  _ you  _ in return. I - God, Jensen, I had so many things written,” Jared huffed with amusement at himself, shaking his head slightly. Above him, Jensen was staring at him, speechless, eyes glittering. “But, like I said. I can’t think straight around you, but I know this for sure. So.” Repositioning himself so he was looking completely up at Jensen, in socked feet and a wrinkled suit stinking of the day’s sweat and grease and pollution, on one knee on the unforgiving hardwood floor of their kitchen, Jared looked into the love of his life’s eyes. “Happy anniversary, Jen. Marry me?”

  For a long, tense, agonizing moment, Jensen was painfully silent, hands listless at his sides. Shifting, Jared was just starting to wonder if this was all really a terrible mistake, when Jensen slowly, shakily, nodded. 

  Immediately, Jared felt himself brightening again, hardly daring to breathe as gradually, Jensen’s nodding became more firm and steady.

  “Yes.” Jensen cleared his throat, a tear falling down his cheek, before he was dropping to his knees as well in front of Jared. “Hell yes, Jared. Yes, yes,  _ yes.” _

  They were both laughing giddily, with childish glee, as Jared’s hands fumbled with the plain silver band in the box, before he managed to wrench it out, and then he was slipping it on Jensen’s finger, and oh. By everything that was holy, he was  _ engaged to Jensen friggin’ Ackles, Jared was finally engaged to Jensen Ackles -- _

  They were kissing, and that moment was the best moment in Jared’s life, as he held his fiance in his arms, huddled on the kitchen floor of their apartment with the spaghetti sauce forgotten above them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can i also say that post this fic, my wincest fics started to get in trouble, in that i started to replace Sam and Dean with jared and jensen and didn't even realize until like halfway through....


End file.
